Homestuck: Act 2
|start = |end = |length = 511 pages |previous = Act 1: The Note Desolation Plays |next = Act 3: Insane Corkscrew Haymakers }} The second act of Homestuck is titled . It follows John's exploration of his house in the Medium while contacted by a mysterious voice and Dave's search for his Bro's copy of Sburb. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * The Wayward Vagabond is introduced and starts commanding John from years in the future (but not many). * Rose starts a Sburb walkthrough on GameFAQs. * John's house is teleported to The Medium. * The Kernelsprite divides, the two halves of the kernel go their separate ways, leaving only the sprite portion behind. * John explores his house in its new location. * Rose suggests prototyping John's sprite with a Betty Crocker cake mix box, which John dismisses as stupid, WV suggests the potted plant, because it "looks delicious", John gets excited when Rose attempts to prototype the Sassacre text, however the prototyping attempt is unsuccessful, and John's sprite ends up getting accidentally prototyped with Nanna's ashes. * Rose's connection fails while moving John's Dad's Car which falls into the abyss, along with GG's package and John's copy of the server software for Sburb. * John tells TG to save Rose from the fire near her house using his (Bro's) copy of Sburb. * Rose starts on her journey to regain electrical power. * TG is introduced as Dave Strider, though the scenes with him are set 'in the past.' * Dave loses both his client and server copies of Sburb to a Rambunctious Crow, which is then impaled and launched out the window. * Rose's Mom is first seen and soon engages in Strife with her daughter. * John fights and wins against a Shale Imp, scaling him up his Echeladder by two Achievement Rungs. * Rose reconnects with John after she finds a power generator. * John meets the Nannasprite. * Nannasprite explains several concepts of Sburb to John, including his goal: build his house up to reach Skaia. * John and the Wayward Vagabond have a struggle against each other that inadvertently leads to the Vagabond turning off caps lock. * Pressing the caps lock key opens a compartment near the Wayward Vagabond where he finds a houseplant, cans of food, and a book on Human Etiquette. * Dave starts to look for his bro's Sburb betas. Dave plays Mad Snacks Yo for a little bit. * Rose deploys the Punch Designix. * Rose crushes a shale imp with John's piano, destroying both the creature and the instrument. * Rose starts to build upwards, creating floors over Dad's room and John's room. * The Wayward Vagabond, now with the knowledge of human etiquette, begins to cooperate with John in a much more engaging fashion. * Rose uses the safe in the study to crush an imp. ** Underneath the safe, John finds a blank captchalogue card. ** The falling safe breaks a hole in the house that goes from Rose's platform through Dad's room and finally the ceiling of the study. ** The safe's door breaks off on impact, spilling its contents onto the floor. * John discovers that captchalogue cards have codes on the reverse side. * John began to use the Punch Designix, discovering that... ** Objects in cards punched by the Designix can't be retrieved. ** Punched cards can be run through the Totem Lathe to make totems corresponding to the card's punched code. * Rose uses the bathtub to crush an imp, resulting in another hole that goes from the side of the house through the study and into the utility room. * John accidentally destroys another imp (and creates a second hole in the exterior wall of the study) with his Sylladex, leveling him up to Pesky Urchin. * Crude Ogres begin to crawl up the cliffside to John's house. * Dave turns on the 'detect collisions' option on his Hash Map Fetch Modus, allowing him to captchalogue objects in a more safe manner. * Dave constructs a Fort out of turntables and cinderblocks, allowing him to reach the hatch to the crawlspace above his apartment. * Rose creates 10 blank captcha cards using the Alchemiter, giving John a 12 card sylladex. * After reading a bit from 'Harry Anderson "Wise Guy"', John gets the idea to run two punched cards through the Designix at the same time * John combines the Green Slime Ghost Pogo and Claw Hammer cards to make the Pogo Hammer. * John's first use of the Pogo Hammer sends him flying up to the roof over his Dad's bedroom. Rose catches him using his bed, and he begins to drift off. * Rose attempts to message John the captchalogue code for the Sburb server beta but learns to her dismay that the beta has no code. * The generator shuts down from the heat of the forest fire, once again cutting off Rose's connection. * John wakes up after having a vision of GG (and a Pumpkin that may or may not really exist) and moves to the top of the house where he confronts two Crude Ogres. * Dave ascends to his roof as well, taking Lil Cal with him in an epic scene. GG is, very curtly, seen in person. * The Wayward Vagabond becomes playable. * The Vagabond creates Can Town, an imaginary democratic society. * The Vagabond's meddling with the computer in the Underground Base starts a 4:13 countdown, startlingly similar to the one that appeared on John's Cruxtruder before his neighborhood was destroyed. * The Vagabond finds the Appearifier in another room and uses it to, among other things, release Serenity the firefly from her amber prison. * The countdown does not cause the Underground Base to be destroyed. Rather, the base shoots into the air and travels west. * Mom, seeing the approaching flames from the forest fire, enters a code into a keypad, opening a hidden stairwell in Jaspers' mausoleum. * John's Dad, realizing the handcuffs he is bound with are his son's trick handcuffs, frees himself from the Shale Imps. * Dave confronts his Bro on the rooftop. * The Wayward Vagabond arrives at the Frog Temple. * The curtains close on Act 2. ru:Homestuck: Акт 2